Got The T Shirt
by FireOpal
Summary: Been There, Done That, Got The T Shirt.' PostPotW with 10R and silly t shirts. Was going to be simple parody, turned into something else. Also posted on 'Time and Chips' 10Rose


This **was** going to be a humour-parody. It got carried away, and turned into 10-Rose. Oh well g No complaints this end, except from Hana, who doesn't like 10/Rose yet. Sorry!

The t-shirts belong to me. Hehehe.

* * *

**Been There, Done That, Got The T-Shirt.**

The Doctor stood over his console, fiddling with a few of the controls as Rose entered the room. She had quickly got over the fact that the man she had trusted had turned into a completely different person right in front of her eyes, and shrugged off the comments about teeth with ease. She had even helped him pick out a new tie, after she informed him that the fake accent was getting him nowhere, and he had lapsed back into Scottish.

He looked up, his eyes faintly amused, but pulled together in a frown.

"What?" Rose replied innocently, sauntering over to him.

"I am not letting you out wearing that t-shirt." He said firmly, turning back to his controls.

"Why not?"

"You know why not."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do." Rose looked down at the offending garment, and shrugged.

"Nope, not a clue." She couldn't fight the smirk that was spreading to her lips though.

"So you see nothing wrong with a t-shirt that says '_I swallowed the space-time vortex, and survived'_?" he replied, turning to face her again. Her eyes twinkled.

"It's true."

"It's also stupid and inappropriate. Go and change."

* * *

Five minutes later, she returned, and he turned expectantly. And sighed.

"Nor is a t-shirt proclaiming '_I destroyed the Daleks and all I got was this t-shirt_'." He could feel the humour at the situation bubbling behind his mind. Rose pouted.

"Awww…"

"Go. Change. Now." He said, barely hiding the smile as he pointed back the way she'd come.

* * *

"Do I even want to see this one?" he asked mildly, amusement finally creeping into his tone.

"If I said no, it'd spoil all the fun." With a mock sigh, he turned and closed his eyes with a groan.

"'Kiss the Bad Wolf'?"

"Yup."

"It's a shame Jack isn't here."

"Oh well. I'll tell him about it after we pick him up. I don't trust your piloting normally, especially with this 'regeneration sickness' you were telling me about."

"Change."

* * *

He didn't bother to turn at all when she returned. Which was a shame really, as it meant Rose had to sit and wait on the sofa, smirking. A few minutes ticked by, before he could resist the temptation no longer. Honestly, his last regeneration had more self-control.

However, when he caught sight of his blonde companion, his eyes widened. Rose was sat, lounged even, across the sofa, soft hair cascading over her bare shoulders. A white lacy bra was her only claim to clothing, save for the rather short denim mini-skirt that she was fond of, and they showed her smooth stomach admirably. Unfortunate for the Doctor's frame of mind though.

"What, no smart arse comments?" She teased, tongue between her teeth as she watched his eyes rove her form.

"It's an improvement." He managed eventually. "But it might be a bit cold where we're going." 'The first ice-planet I can find' he thought to himself, intending to turn back round. Unfortunately, his body had other ideas.

"You'd better take us somewhere else then." She paused wickedly. "Or find some other way of keeping me warm." Rose stood and sauntered over to him. He couldn't help but notice the interesting way her, you know, moved, and that, coupled with her snake-like waste was enough to turn his mouth dry.

"Um." Was all he said this time, torn between reacquainting himself with the taste of her tongue like he so wanted to, and turning away. Fortunately, Rose solved that one for him, pressing close and smiling before pressing her lips to his.

When they pulled away, the Doctor threw his tie over the console.

"Keeping you warm? That shouldn't be too difficult…"

With twin smirks, they walked off. The TARDIS, both miffed by lack of attention and pleased with her clever wardrobing, decided that a little time in the vortex wouldn't do any harm.

* * *

The next day, Jack entered the familiar Police Box happily, but started when he saw the Doctor.

"Regeneration." The Time Lord supplied, and he smiled. Jack nodded.

"Nice tie."

"Jack!" Rose called, entering the room. Said Time Agent took one look at her t-shirt and flushed, glancing between them. With a wry grin, the Doctor turned and smirked.

'_I've done it with Time Lords._'


End file.
